The Bittersweet Lie
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: When an accident occurs Chase is left alone in an adopted family. What will happen when he finds out where his family members are? Who is trying to eliminate all the world? (An AU story and takes place after Elite Force)
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much since the accident. The only thing I know is that I am far away from Mission Creek. I live in LA now. Two nice people adopted me when I was still in the hospital. After my family's death I was not the same. My chip was still stuck on my neck but I did not use bionics anymore. Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport existed only in my memory. No one asked, no one wondered. So I stayed silent.

School was different than my hometown. There was no Perry or Trent of course to remind you that your existence is a mistake. People here are kind and gentle. My physics teacher Miss Helen was a person full of patience and personally my favorite. I also had a best friend named Alexander.

I woke up this morning feeling exhausted for an unknown reason. I approached my mirror and noticed my pale skin. _"What happened all night?"_ I wondered. I felt a little dizzy. I looked at my pajamas and noticed blood. I picked my shirt a little. My left side was scratched. I decided to to tell anyone about it and quickly dressed up.

"Hello mum." I greeted as I approached the table.

"Hey, honey. Where is your brother?" she asked.

"I think he is still sleeping."

"Riker, wake up. You are going to be late for school."

My brother descended the stairs obviously annoyed from our "mother's" screams. He came closer too. Sitting on the table and grabbing a slice of bread, he looked at me weird.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, your expression is like you are in pain. I am probably wrong."

"Probably." I replied and took my breakfast.

Riker and I left the house only to find themselves in the front entrance of the school in a matter of minutes. He did not remember anything about his powers, thus I never discovered that secret. If you asked a year ago my opinion about him, I would describe him in the worst way. Not anymore though. Ever since he and Roman got separated and lost their memories, the world was not in danger.

"Chase, look at her." My "brother" pointed at a young girl with brown hair. I could not figure out who was because she had her back turned on me. "Man, she so beautiful. Do you think, I stand a chance?"

"Of course. Go for it." I pushed him to her side. He gave me a friendly glare.

It was time for Maths. How much I hated that teacher. He always criticized me for the reason that I was smarter than him. I checked my left side on more time. The blood had increased. I was ready to skip class and go to the nurse when he caught me off guard.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Henderson?"

"Perfect." I mumbled. "I need to go to the nurse."

"No more excuses. You will attend the class. Come on. Move." He grabbed my hand violently and dragged me inside. This only made my wound worse.

I sat on my chair, taking the books off my bag. "Mr. Henderson, can you come up please?" I heard his voice saying. I nodded and stood.

He showed me a complex equation that only someone who worked in Nasa could solve it. However, due to my super intelligence, I finished it in a matter of seconds. He goggled his eyes.

"How did you...?" He exclaimed.

"I am a genius sir. These things are like a toy to me." I answered when I felt myself falling. I leaned on the black board and looked at my classmates. Their faced were different. Like the faces of those people back in the night of the tragedy. My family's voices were echoed inside my ears as I fell into darkness.

Faded voices, faded scenes from my past became my worst nightmare. My eyes slashed opened. Clearly, I was in the infirmary of the school. Riker was on my right and that girl. "R-Riker." I tried to speak. My voice was sore so my my body.

"Hey Chase. You are alright. The nurse told us that traced some scratches. Where did you get those?"

"I don't know. Hello." I said one more time in order to cause the girl to face me.

I could not believe what it was in front of me. She could not be real. Ghost don't exist. Maybe all this, was a dream. "Bree?" She smiled.

"Wait do you know each other?" Riker asked.

"Yeah, we used to be on gym class. Last year. Right Chase?"

I nodded.

"You never told me you knew this hot girl." He whispered giggling.

"Riker, can you go out for a minute? I need to talk to my old friend about something personal."

"Okay." He left.

My sister and I reunited after a long time. It seemed like a fantasy but it was real. I tried to sit up and hug her. Unfortunately, it was too harsh so I lied back down.

"Don't make any move. You're injured."

"How did you survive?" I yelled.

"First of all try to be quiet and secondly, we all lived that night. We just abandoned you for your own good. The doctors told us that you had a major concussion and you would not remember anything after our experience. Danger was everywhere and we were forced to split our team. I currently live with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. I have no idea where are the others. I need your help Chase. Roman and Riker's dad is out there killing people. He wants revenge for turning his children into good."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You left me there, I thought you were dead all this time and now you want me to help you?"

"Please Chase. You have to understand."

A debate was commenced in my mind whether to follow her steps or not. What if the boys found out who they really are? All of us would suffer. I was not sure. I had to think. Think carefully.

 **My new story is here. I hope you all enjoy it! And please suggest some names on reviews! Thank you! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	2. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
